The Shirogane Case
by TheOneWithTheHat
Summary: 4 years after the events of Persona 4, aspiring detective Naoto Shirogane finds herself involved in a case that strikes close to home.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story about Naoto Shirogane that takes place in 2015 (approximately 4 years after the events of _Persona 4_). Do not worry if you have not had the pleasure of playing P4; prior knowledge is not a prerequisite.

The bus crawled through the fog; the low whine of its engine blurring murmurs of sleepy French. Every once in a while there was a cough or maybe a sneeze but not much else. Even a window seat gave only a lovely view of the same dirty grey. If you listened carefully enough you could even hear the wheels grind the asphalt.

Naoto sat huddled in the back of the bus poring over a soggy letter bearing the Interpol seal. It was a request for an interview... odd, that. Sure she was successful at apprehending the culprit in the Inaba case, but any competent detective would know that the circumstances surrounding the arrest were dubious at best. _He* _was the one that really deserved the credit anyways. But still, to be an Interpol detective...

"Grandpa, I will not fail you" Naoto muttered to herself. How long would it be until she arrived in Lyon? How much longer would it be to acheive her dream? She was ready...

_Equipped with all the cool gadgets a spy could hope for, Naoto was ready to infiltrate the enemy lair. The radar detection system indicated a close proximity, she should remain vigiliant._ _Silent as a spectre she crept, listening for any sign of an ambush. One hand was prepared to dispatch organic targets with her silenced automatic 9mm pistol, the other rested on her belt buckle which contained a magnetic pulse unit in case she was swarmed by robotic drones. Dr. Megido had been thwarted once before by her last minute heroics, so she knew he would be ready for her this time. There! The entrance to Megido's secret lair! CHARRRGE! SNAP! Naoto tripped on a root and broke her gun. Her face raw and red, she cried, rubbing the dirt out of her eyes. _

_ "Nao-chan! What's the matter?" Grandpa called, and ran to her. He coddled the little detective as she clenched the plastic shards of her gun._

_ "I'm a boy, a boy and I- I still... cry" she gurgled. Grandpa looked at her consolingly. "James Bond never, ever cries!"_

_ "Now now Naoto, even boys cry." _

_Naoto shook her head "Nuh uh" as Grandpa carried her inside. "Boys never cry" she said, trying to hold back tears as Grandpa sterilized her wounds._

_ "Let me show you something" said Grandpa, leaving Naoto looking puzzled on the table. He came back with a dusty shoebox and gave it to Naoto._

_ "What's this?" she asked. Grandpa gestured and she peeked inside. _

_ "That was your dad's" Grandpa said, indicating a toy gun held together with tape. "And here's a picture of him, with all his gadgets and junior detective badge. Does he remind you of someone?" Naoto lingered over the photo that she would've guessed was herself. "I remember when your dad used to play detective all the time. Must've broke that gun hundreds of times, and he'd come home hours late, pretending he wasn't crying."_

_ Naoto looked up at her grandpa, and he patted her head. "You're a Shirogane too. You'll be a fine detective!" He reached into his pocket and produced a small case containing a shiny Interpol badge "just like your dad." Naoto reached to touch it, and Grandpa placed it carefully into her stared in awe at her father's badge; her reflection stared back._

_ "Keep it, Naoto. Let it remind you that your father will always be with you."_

_ But why was her cheek so cold?_

The adult Naoto lay slumped with her cheek pressed against the window. She checked her pocket and pulled out the case with the shiny badge that Grandpa had given her. It was her most precious posession: her birthright. She was to represent the 10th generation of the renowned Shirogane family detectives dating back to the Meiji era. Her Grandpa had worked with the American CIA tracking down fugitive Nazis in South America. Her Dad had served Interpol tracing human trafficking rings and saving countless children from a life of slavery.

Naoto stared into her reflection in the badge, and her girlish face glared back. Ugh, to be so shackled by emotions! How could these small hands hope to carry her father's mantle? No! Didn't she learn from Inaba that true strength burned from within? Within her 'delicate' frame burned an indominable spirit, and behind her eyes a powerful mind. To be a man was more than looking the part.

But still, Naoto didn't want to look like an amateur in front of Interpol. She grabbed a switchcomb and a small mirror from her pocket and took off her hat. Contemplating for a second, she straightened out her hat-hair and combed it over into a neat part. Satisfied, she placed the comb and mirror back into her pocket and adjusted her collar. The hat went into her briefcase, which she hoisted up onto the seat anticipating her arrival at Lyon.

Fortunately the city was not quite as foggy as the countryside. Naoto stepped off the bus and stretched, breathing the fresh air heartily. She might have sang if she were the type to do so. The bus station was flanked by hotels and restaurants all beckoning for her attention. Various bicyclists and pedestrians rolled and strolled by, watched casually by Beatnik cafe patrons. Sometimes a French girl sitting at a table with her friends would bat her eyes and blow Naoto a kiss; the detective would try to ignore her and the shrill, giggly chatter that followed. What was important right now was getting to the Interpol headquarters in time for the meeting. After consulting her map, Naoto set off at a brisk pace.

Interpol headquarters seemed unimpressive compared to the visions in her dreams. But then again pulp fiction wasn't always the best source of information. Indeed a modest sized headquarters made a lot more sense from a cost-efficiency standpoint especially considering the shrinking size and growing capabilities of information age technology, but still somehow in her mind she expected a sleek sci-fi mystique to wrap the herself, Naoto walked determinedly into the headquarters, where she encountered a front desk secretary who spoke in accented English.

"How may I be of service to you monsieur?" she said.

"My name is Naoto Shirogane" said Naoto, making a slight bow. "I am here to attend an appointment with the recruitment officer" she said, flattening out the letter upon the desk. The secretary put on a pair of reading glasses and took the letter. She typed into her computer, paused for a moment, and then handed the letter back to Naoto.

"I am sorry Monsieur Shirogane, it seems zere is some sort of mistake. Ze recruitment officer has no appointments scheduled for today, nor are zere any openings."

"That's impossible!" blurted Naoto, jabbing her finger at the paper "It says so right here!"

"Zere is no need to be rude Monsieur!"

"I apologize... Please, could you tell me why I received this letter requesting my presence for an interview at this precise hour and date if there are as you say no appointment and no openings?"

"Let me see" said the secretary, taking the paper back from Naoto. "Ah, zis paper... it is not ze same kind we use. Monsieur Shirogane, I am sorry to say your letter is counterfeit!"

"Why would anyone bother sending me a counterfeit letter from Interpol?" puzzled Naoto. "Making me come all the way here... if it was to make an attempt on my life, the logical time to do so would've been on my way here so I can rule that out as a possibilty." Naoto sat down on a nearby chair and stroked her chin. "Other than a particularly cruel practical joke, the only other reason I can think of for luring me all the way to France is to keep me away from home, but why would someo--" Naoto suddenly stood up. "Grandpa!" And she dashed out the door to the nearest airport... DUN DUN DUN!

Naoto Shirogane and Persona 4 belong to Atlus

*Main Character from P4


	2. Chapter 2

The Shirogane Case pt.2

Naoto slammed the door of the cab she took from the airport, almost forgetting to pay the fare. She had stopped the driver a little ways from the Shirogane estate, anticipating an ambush under the cover of darkness.

"Take it" she said, thrusting a fistful of cash into the frightened man's hands. The other fist clenched a custom 9mm pistol bearing the Shirogane insignia. As the cab drove off she grabbed her phone and began walking.

"This is Deputy Shirogane. I have reason to believe there may be a hostage situation at the Shirogane estate- requesting backup, I'll explain later." She hung up and ran towards the secret entrance to the estate, hidden in the cellar of a bar run by an old partner of Grandpa's, Hanako Hattori. The bar was closed, but Naoto used her key to gain access. And a bullet grazed her cheek; she kicked over a table and took cover.

"Damn it all..."

Naoto peered around the table, but the darkness yielded nothing. She checked her clip and remained still, feeling the air for answers. The alcoholic haze could not mask the stench of blood. Such voracious animals... but eventually their own cravings would betray them. Naoto could feel their hunger.

The floorboard creaked at 10 o'clock, and she popped out firing three rounds into the assassin; he clenched his gut and crumpled. Another vulture dropped from his perch on the rafters. He brandished a pair of uzis spraying bullets like a mad man. The table couldn't take it anymore. Naoto rolled out of the way and faced the assailant: 198 cm, wearing a black trenchcoat and a sadistic grin under a leather cowl. As his fingers squeezed the triggers, Naoto used her watch to emit a blinding flash; he winced spilling his magazine onto the street. She used this opportunity to fling a beer bottle at his face, and hid behind another table. The assassin just shrugged off the glass shards and licked his lips, dropping the uzis in favor of an axe that hung on the belt under his coat.

"Oh little boy!" he said, stalking around the room. "Come out and play!" Naoto meanwhile was readying a shot from her cover. She aimed carefully at his foot and fired... But the bullet merely grazed his steel-toed boots. He spotted her and rushed towards her, hefting that axe with absurb ease. Naoto backed up against the wall and sunk her entire clip into his bulk, and he seemed immune. Before she knew it that axe came hurtling down like a guillotine, and she just barely avoided being cleaved in half. Slumping against the wall splinters rained on her lap, and then a massive boot stomped on her face. Dizzy and delirious, she reached in her pocket for an escape, but the giant's hand closed around her neck and lifted her like a doll.

"Kevlar vest, too bad kid" he sneered, pressing her face into his chest; he reeked of booze, blood, and sex. "You woulda made a good sub*, but I ain't gettin' paid for fun." Naoto tried to squirm out of his grasp, but he placed his other hand around her neck as well and began to strangle her. She swung woozily from his massive hands like a hanged man. She swung a shoe-blade right into his crotch. He dropped her and the blade sliced right through his sack. Naoto fell on her knees and gasped for breath on the bloody floor.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!" His cowl fell off and veins bulged freakishly from the skinhead's skull. "You're fucking dead!" The giant ripped a barstool from its fastenings. "Yer deader than dead!" Naoto rubbed the blood out of her eyes, and tried to remain focused. The stool came thundering down and she only just rolled out of the way. He was in full rampage; his swings erratic and clumsy, but still smashing tables clear across the room. Naoto strafed to the cellar door where the tight space would restict his movement.

"Just fucking die already!" the skinhead screamed, and he charged at her using the stool as a spear. Naoto dived out of the way, and he fell down the stairs like a meteor with a sickening crunch. She dragged herself to the stairwell to ensure that he was dead, and then vomited blood and airline peanuts.

"Can't forget... the other guy" Naoto muttered to herself. She forced herself to stand and shambled over to the unconscious assassin, who had taken his share of barstool. Naoto's vision was fuzzy and a dull pain pulsed in her forehead, but she needed to remain focused. With great effort she dragged a table onto him and weighed it down with boxes she found under the counter, then found her gun and reloaded it. She waited for him to stir before planting her foot on his head and brandishing her gun.

"Talk, and maybe I'll let you live."

"Wow, kid. Haven't your balls dropped yet?" he said. Naoto shot an inch from his nose.

"I'm not in the mood. Tell me, who sent you? she said.

"A little bird" he laughed. Naoto dug her heel into his cheek.

"Enough of your games, tell me now!" she said. But he clamped his mouth tight and then it started foaming.

"Cyanide... damn it all."

Whoever these assassins were, they had done their homework. The cyanide capsule alone suggested that this assault was premeditated, and that these cronies had a master somewhere. What disturbed Naoto more was that they knew of her family's deep connection to Hattori, and at least one of the mansion's secret tunnels. It was very likely that this tunnel, constructed by connecting forgotten World War II bomb shelters, was booby trapped just in case she defeated the lackeys in the bar. It would be wiser to rely on the police to secure the estate, and seek medical attention for her wounds. Naoto called an ambulance and slumped against the wall.

* * *

Naoto regained consciousness in a hospital bed under the watchful eye of the chief of police himself. He was a large man, wearing a 1960's style trench coat and sporting a fedora. A spark of intelligence shown through his clumsy, oafish appearance.

"Welcome back Miss Shirogane."

"Tell me the worst of it" said Naoto. The chief stood up and faced the window, arms behind his back.

"Shirogane-sama is dead" he said. "Multiple stab wounds in the back and abdominal region; blunt trauma to the head: died from blood-loss."

"Any clues as to the culprit?"

"Only that this is the work of a well-trained organization that knows how to cover its tracks" sighed the chief. "It would take more than one elite assassin to match Shirogane-sama." He placed his hand on the window and pressed his forehead against the glass "more than a dozen in his prime."

"Zenigata-sama, did you get I.D. on the men who assaulted me at the bar?" inquired Naoto. Chief Zenigata took a seat next to her bed and crossed his leg over his knee.

"The skinhead was an American named Judd Andersen. According to his police record he was a right old scumbag: multiple counts of assault sexual and otherwise. Nothing tracing him to any assassination ring though. The other came up blank; don't know a thing about the guy. He even had his fingerprints shaved off the bastard" said Zenigata. Naoto pondered this for a second.

"What about the fake Interpol letter I received?"

"Err, forensics is workin' on it as we speak. Don't think they'll find anything though; it's a real top-notch job. Reminds me of my own days at Interpol..." rambled Zenigata. He placed his hand on hers "But don't worry, I'll put my best men on the case." Naoto sat up and looked Zenigata in the eye.

"Sir, I will head this investigation! For my gran-"

"Don't get ahead of yourself kid. You're to go under protective custody."

"With all due respect, Zenigata-sama, I feel insulted that you have so little faith in my ability to restore my own family's honor."

"But Miss Shirogane, you're so young and err, I don't think you should just charge in like a bull in china shop or something." With a livid glare Naoto grabbed Zenigata by the collar:

"With all due respect, Zenigata-sama, I am not your delicate flower to shelter from the breeze; you've given me nothing but desk work ever since I became your deputy as though I were a mere office lady!" Naoto paused to catch her breath, and bowed to the chief: "Please, Zenigata-sama, let me avenge the only family I ever had." Zenigata had to pause to compose himself, but eventually spoke.

"Very well, Deputy Shirogane. I officially assign you to investigate the Shirogane case." He pulled Naoto into a suffocating embrace "Just make sure you don't die on me."

"Th-thank you, Zenigata-sama" Naoto barely said. "Just don't smother me with affection."

"Sorry, Shirogane. Guess I don't know my own strength" said Zenigata sheepishly.

"And I guess you'll know mine soon enough" said Naoto, with a confident smile.

*sub: the submissive partner in a bondage/dominance roleplay.


	3. Chapter 3

The Shirogane case part 3

The Shirogane mansion buzzed with activity; forensics, crime scene photographers, and fellow detectives meticulously scanned the mansion for any clue that might reveal the assassin's mode of entrance and escape. Chief Zenigata oversaw the operation from the main hall, his shoes sinking slightly into the voluptuous royal blue carpeting. He filled a pipe with some of his favorite tobacco and calmly puffed on it. As the smoke swirled up to the chandeliers, he was approached by a young detective wearing a sleek navy blue business suit. The kid's shiny jet hair was tied behind his head; his face was perfectly smooth and vaguely feminine.

"Detective Alcee" nodded Zenigata.

"Chief Zenigata" said Alcee with a bow "may I ask you something?"

"Shoot" said Zenigata, with another puff from his pipe.

Alcee stroked his chin, "Far be it from me to question your orders, Chief, but..."

Zenigata turned and stared straight into Alcee, "But what? Out with it kid."

"But is Shirogane really prepared to head this case? I mean..."

"I have full confidence in _Detective_ Shirogane" said Zenigata, "if that's what yer wondering." He pulled off his hat and clenched it in his hands. "She may be green, but she's driven, and a tough nut to crack, despite not having any."

"I see..." said Alcee, pretending to snicker "Where is she anyways?" He pulled a small, rectangular box from his pocket. "I'm supposed to give this to her."

"In the study upstairs, looking through Shirogane-sama's documents" said Zenigata. Alcee bade him farewell, taking his navy trench coat from the hanger.

"Oh, Alcee."

"Yes?"

"Look after her for me, will ya?"

Alcee laughed, "How cliché, Chief! I was going to do so anyways! Later!"

Detective Alcee casually walked up the stairs, grooming his sleek hair with a switch-comb along the way, and pausing only to look in a mirror that hung in the hallway. The study was on the third floor, and had already been swept by forensics; the door was slightly ajar. After checking to make sure the hall was empty, he silently slipped in. He found Naoto sitting cross-legged on the floor, flanked by towers and towers of papers. She didn't seem to notice him. Like a ninja he slid amongst the shadows, creeping closer and closer… until he found a gun in his face.

"Next time, knock" said Naoto, still focused on the paper in her other hand.

"You've gotta relax, Naoto honey!" said Alcee, who hadn't flinched a bit. He knelt behind Naoto and began massaging her shoulders, which trembled at his touch. "I know just the thing! You should join me and the guys in the hot spring, relieve some of this tension" His lips whispered in her ear: "or maybe you'd prefer just the two of us…" BLAM!

There was a hole in the ceiling, and Naoto had backed against the wall holding a smoking gun, pointing it at Alcee; cold sweat ran down her face. A couple of the towers collapsed on her and Alcee grinned before helping her out of the pile.

"Naoto, you're a pretty tough guy… but god damn are you edgy; if someone took that stick out of your ass you'd shoot straight to the moon" said Alcee, laughing.

"Are you here just to act like an imbecile and make childish jokes?" said Naoto, "or do you have anything relevant to say?" She brushed herself off and looked disapprovingly at the mess of papers.

"Indeed I do Monsieur Shirogane" said Alcee, adopting a mockingly formal posture "Chief Zenigata has officially assigned me to be your partner for the Shirogane case!" He watched as Naoto tried very hard to look as though this didn't bother her. She smiled with false confidence

"Ah, another one of your jokes… very funny" Naoto said before bending down to organize the mess of papers.

"I'm not joking" said Alcee. Naoto froze.

"…"

"Look, Shirogane-sama meant a lot to me too" said Alcee, staring at the wall. "If it wasn't for him, I'd still be a New Orleans street rat, robbing grocers and taking out gang leaders… He redeemed me, and treated me like a second son. I only got this job on his recommendation, you know. With God as my witness, I'll put my life on the line for the last son of Shirogane!"

"I'm sorry, Alcee" said Naoto, placing her hand on his shoulder "I would appreciate any assistance you have to offer."

"Don't worry, I got your back" he assured her.

Naoto plucked his hand from her ass. "I would also appreciate keeping this professional…" Alcee took his hand back and stroked his chin in amusement.

"Ah, of course I enjoy a challenge, that's why I'm so good at this job" he said. "Speaking of which" he produced the box from his coat pocket, "I was supposed to give you this."

"What is it?" asked Naoto, receiving and examining the package.

"This box was specifically mentioned in Shirogane-sama's will to be given to and opened only by you" said Alcee, "You alone that is… so I'll be taking my leave." On the way out he chuckled at the bullet hole in the wall before sweeping out of the room. Whistling to himself, Alcee descended the stairs and left the mansion, giving a quick salute to Zenigata.

The weather was calm, but cloudy. Alcee seated himself on a rock by a pond on the estate, watching the fish flitter about while the frogs basked among the lilies. The water was calm, but beneath the surface was a complex mechanism; each fish and frog another cog in constant motion. For what purpose, Alcee knew not, but it brought him peace: such a simple pleasure that few truly pursue; most sought conflict, through love or war; Alcee in particular liked a challenge. He would meet Naoto tomorrow at the train station to investigate their only lead: the burly assassin known as Judd Andersen. This was going to be fun.


	4. Chapter 4

The Shirogane Case pt. 4

Papers, papers, papers… so many papers. The lights in the study were dimming, and all the letters were swimming in Naoto's head. Investigation of the Shirogane mansion had ceased for the day. An eerie silence persisted, punctured by an occasional cough or sneeze by a bodyguard. The box that Alcee had given her was hidden in an interior pocket, to be opened once her work here was finished. She kept reading the same sentence on a 1974 pyramid scheme over and over…

Naoto eyes drifted and she noticed a most unusual door between the bookshelf and the wall. Funny, how she had spent so many long years reading detective novels in this very room and never noticed that door before. Yet it had an inviting glow emanating from no discernable source. Such a thing shouldn't exist, and yet this door had an aura not unlike the shadows she had encountered working with _him._ A true detective should make no assumptions he isn't willing to revoke given sufficient evidence to the contrary. She rose and drifted towards the door, reaching for the handle, and the light from it enveloped her…

Naoto found herself sitting in a limousine swimming through an opaque mist. The car's interior was lined in purple velvet, and offered all the luxury one could dream of. Through the mist she could pick out vague shapes that seemed both familiar and alien, like memories best left forgotten. The aliens stared back, and she shifted uncomfortably. She almost didn't notice a hook-nosed man wearing a Victorian suit sitting across from her

"Welcome to the Velvet room" said the man, whose eyes gleamed with intense curiosity, "I am Igor, I have summoned you within your dreams in order to offer you my exclusive services."

"_A dream, huh" said Naoto, reaching for the door handle "I apologize, Igor, but I haven't the time to waste on figments of my imagination."_

"_Ah, do not think that because this is a dream that it is any less real" said Igor, his chin resting upon his spindly hands. "Consider that the boy to whom you opened your heart would never have crossed your path had he not opened this door to destiny."_

"_I hardly believe that _he _would be associated with one such as you" said Naoto. "You are merely a fabrication of my own subconscious mind incurred during R.E.M. sleep, nothing more…"_

"_So the detective wishes for proof. Very well, I shall provide you with one essential truth that you would never have thought yourself; one of my previous guests was in fact, your brother."_

"_Nice try," said Naoto, who had already opened the door "but I'm an only child."_

"_Very well" said Igor with a chuckle "I eagerly await your return, ''Naoto'' Shirogane." _

_He snapped his fingers and _Naoto awoke slumped against the wall of her Grandpa's study. She rose slowly, feeling the blood rush from her head and stumbled a bit. A single paper had fallen from her lap, although she didn't remember having it. Upon closer examination the paper seemed to be the details of a hit and run car accident that occurred in 2001; the victims' names were listed as Minato, and Nanako Shirogane! She read it again: Minato, and Nanako _Shirogane_! Reading the case description, it seemed to be just a car accident, however, she caught Grandpa's rigid note in the margin, stating plainly: "This is no accident." The fact that Grandpa's suspicion was shunted to the margins implied that other law enforcement didn't take it seriously. They probably considered his view too "emotional" to be taken seriously, just because it was his own son.

In light of the recent case, however, Naoto had even more reason to consider Grandpa's testimony. If in fact her parents' car accident was manufactured, it would fit the hypothesis of a vindictive organization attempting to end the Shirogane line. She would be the last… but hadn't Igor mentioned a brother? No, it wouldn't matter; her brother would not share the name or even the knowledge of his ancestry, thus he would not be considered a priority target. She was the last true heir to the line now, which meant she could guess what was contained within that box in her pocket; the signet ring bearing the Shirogane crest, which was traditionally passed down to the eldest male child when he came of age as a sleuth.

The box's rectangular shape, however, did not really suggest a ring but rather a pen. Naoto took the box and inspected it, noticing a small lock in the shape of the Shirogane falcon. She smiled and unscrewed the ornament in her earring, another family heirloom, and fit its underside into the lock. It clicked, and she carefully opened the box. Sure enough it contained the blue ring worn by her father, but it also contained a note:

_Nao-chan,_

_I'm so proud of you! Enclosed is the signet ring worn by the Shirogane detectives since the end of isolation, a symbol of the cunning and valor required of an ace detective. I write this to you on your return from Inaba as an exemplar of these qualities. Alas my time on this earth is limited, and by the time you read this I'll have already passed away. However my spirit will always remain with you, and I have faith that you'll become a great detective. You may have noticed that the box contains another ring: one that symbolizes an unbreakable bond. Even the greatest detective cannot do it all alone; one needs friends, and most importantly family. Give the red ring to someone you will love and trust forever; someone who will hold your own life more dearly than their own, and trust that you feel the same. Remember to cherish your friends, and never to turn away good help. May you live a happy and successful life!_

_Love,_

_Grampa_

In the box under the letter was that red ring: a replica of the blue one by its side. The line must continue… Perhaps she should visit Inaba before leaving on a journey she may not return from. Yes, it had been too long. She called Alcee:

"Hey, what's up Naoto?"

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting, but there is business I must attend to before our departure."

"So you're going to go squeeze your boy-toy?" laughed Alcee.

"If you must know I'm visiting with my friends" said Naoto stiffly.

"Say hi for me!" said Alcee "Oh and when should I schedule our departure for America?"

"A week from today should be fine" said Naoto

"Kay"

"Oh, and thank you for putting up with me; I-I am not very good with people…"

"Don't worry about it so much, have fun in Inaba!"

Naoto ended the call and looked for Souji's number, but something bothered her. How did he know where she was going? She laughed; Zenigata didn't hire him for his manners.


	5. Chapter 5

The smell of fresh beef skewers wafted through the air as fresh gossip sounded throughout the street; the burgeoning shopping district of Inaba was not the ghastly ruin of five years ago. Small children savored nice cold Topsicles as their parents enjoyed hot gossip under the relief of shade. Nobody noticed the afternoon bus making its daily stop, the way Naoto preferred it. The peace the old investigation team had brought to Inaba was a welcome reprieve from the ominous cloud surrounding the Shirogane estate. Grandpa was right; she'd need her friends now as she did then.

She stepped onto the sidewalk and breathed deep before taking a trip down memory lane: the Chinese diner, Tatsumi Textiles, Marukyu Tofu; each with its own set of special memories. Perhaps she should pop by the Textile shop to visit Kanji and find out what the rest of the group was up to. As Naoto walked down the street a woman in an orange hoodie approached her.

"Umm, excuse me" the woman said.

"How may I be of assistance?" asked Naoto.

"A-are you by chance, N-Naoto-san," said the woman, blushing, "the Detective Prince?"

"Huh?"

The woman looked hopefully at Naoto as the detective tried to regain her composure.

"W-well… uh, some have called me that, yes" said Naoto, averting her eyes.

"I'm Kokoro" said the woman "and I've been dying to meet you…"

Naoto was lost for words, hiding her face with her hat while Kokoro tried to look her in the eye. Eventually she took Naoto's hand and led her into the Chinese diner Aiya. She sat them down at the corner table and clasped Naoto's hands in hers.

"You're even more handsome in person than I imagined" said Kokoro, blushing just as heavily as Naoto. "Tell me… what's your blood type? What's your sign; your lucky number? Do you think I'm cute? Have you ever been in love? What's it like to be a detective? Do you get this often? Am I talking too much? Because sometimes my friends tell me that and…"

Naoto's eyes bounced back and forth like a super ball looking for a mode of escape, but she might as well be handcuffed to this girl. Eventually Kokoro's mouth stopped running…

"I'm sorry" said Kokoro "I just get nervous and… you know." An awkward moment passed. "Did you catch any of that?"

"Uh… well…" Naoto stammered "I suppose you're trying to ask me something."

"Well… Naoto-san" said Kokoro, slipping a foot between Naoto's legs under the table "I have a mystery that I believe only you can solve."

"Ah, so indulge me, what are specific details concerning your case?"

Kokoro grinned "It's something I'll have to _show_ you, back at my place."

"Will it take long?" asked Naoto. "I have an important appointment in the afternoon."

"No, not at all, I'm sure a man of your reputation knows how to get it done…" said Kokoro.

At that moment a tall man entered the restaurant, and looked around. He had on a black denim jacket over a plain white T, one hand in his pocket and the other on his hip. His gaze lingered on the couple and he waved casually.

"Excuse me a moment" said Naoto, and she walked swiftly over to the man and gave him a tight embrace, which he returned as she nuzzled her cheek into his chest.

"Oh, I see…" muttered Kokoro, turning to stare blankly at the wall.

"Souji-senpai, I wasn't expecting you until five" said Naoto, releasing him. "When did you arrive?"

"About half an hour ago" said Souji. "Kanji's mother said she spotted you around here so I came to find you."

"Ah, I hope I wasn't too difficult to find. A client approached me seeking consultation on a matter of grave importance for her" said Naoto, indicating the woman. "She wanted me to accompany her to her place of residence, presumably to show me articles regarding her case."

"Alright" said Souji, "I'll be here when you're done."

Naoto nodded and returned to the table where Kokoro sat on the verge of tears. "Now then, shall we be on our way?"

Kokoro shook her head "I think I just figured it out… heh heh. Silly me…" She stood up "I think I'll just go home by myself… thanks anyways" and ran past Souji out of the restaurant.

"What was that about?" Souji wondered aloud. Naoto shrugged.

"I can't say exactly, but I suppose this means she no longer requires my assistance" she said, sitting down. "Tell me, how has college been treating you? I hear you got accepted to Tokyo University, quite an accomplishment."

"Yeah, it's been pretty tough. Not the course load, mind you, but the girls won't lay off me! They laugh every time I tell them I'm dating Naoto Shirogane…"

Naoto laughed "I suppose we do make a _strange_ couple."

"You should visit; I had an easier time with the shadows in Magatsu Inaba!"

"Yes, in time." said Naoto "However, a case of utmost importance has been thrust upon me, and I must seek your input on the matter."

"Oh?"

"As you know from our last correspondence, I had received a letter from Interpol requesting my presence for an interview at their headquarters in Lyon…"

Souji nodded.

"It soon came to my attention that the letter was in fact a well wrought forgery, intended to lure me away from the Shirogane estate. Upon my return I determined that something must have happened, so I decided to utilize an alternative entrance to the estate. Unfortunately I was intercepted by a couple of assassins."

Souji clenched her hand.

"I was just as surprised as you were, and did not escape unscathed" said Naoto, pulling down her collar to show Souji the scars where the mercenary had choked her. "When I came to I was told that Yakushiji-san and Grampa were found dead at the estate."

"Dead?!"

Naoto nodded.

"How could that be?"

"That is what I aim to discover" said Naoto. "How could an assassin or assassins sneak undetected into the home of a renowned detective, murder him and his butler, and leave without so much as a trace of entrance or egress, and why such a plot would be devised in the first place."

Souji thought for a moment. "You don't think this has anything to do with the TV world, do you?"

"Probably not, but still it would be unwise to simply dismiss the possibility without further investigation. Traveling through the TV world could certainly provide a means of both bypassing security and achieving the element of surprise if they devised a reliable method of navigating the other side and mapping the various portals on this side."

Souji raised an eyebrow "So you mean they could be using the TV world to sneak up on people and escape?"

"Precisely; I would like to ask you, Rise, and Teddie if you could monitor the situation on the other side for me while I search for clues in this world, if you don't mind that is."

"I'd be happy to help" Souji assured her "and I'm sure Teddie and Rise feel the same."

"Thank you, senpai. I knew I could rely on you" said Naoto; she smiled "Of course I didn't come all the way here just for that…"

"What did you have in mind?"

"A more accurate question would be _who_" said Naoto.

"Ha ha! I missed you" said Souji. "I missed you a lot."

"Then you won't mind if I accompany you tonight?"

"Of course not… you should stay at my place for the night, so I won't stay up worrying about you."

Naoto nodded in affirmation, and a waitress finally came to take their order…

* * *

Souji's room at the Dojima residence was the same as ever: lacking all but the most basic furnishings. His luggage lay neatly stacked in the corner completely packed on the futon. Naoto waited patiently on the couch while Souji was downstairs rummaging for some extra bedding.

"I can't seem to find any" he called up the stairs "Nanako must've thrown the old ones out." He entered the room and closed the door behind him, sitting down next to her: "You're the guest, so you should have the futon: especially after what you've been through."

"I appreciate the gesture, but I'd feel uncomfortable depriving you of warmth when the forecast calls for a chilly night" said Naoto "I'll be fine."

"But don't you think I'd feel the same?" said Souji.

"Ah… of course" she conceded

"Um, I suppose we could… share?" he suggested.

Naoto blushed profusely, and looked down at her shoes: "You mean you and me?" she asked.

"Doesn't seem like we have any other choice" said Souji. "Unless you'd feel more comfortable letting me take the couch."

"No! Of course not!" said Naoto, trying to grasp the right words for her dilemma "I… uh… never, uh, slept in a guy's bed before… but it seems to be the best option" she finished quickly.

The couple worked together setting up the futon, and after a moment's hesitation slipped under the covers fully clothed. Neither of them spoke for a while, but each could hear the other's heart pounding through their chests as they lay stiff on their backs.

"S-senpai?"

"Yeah?"

"I can hear your heartbeat…"

"…Me too"

Naoto rolled onto her side and placed her hand over Souji's heart. Souji turned his head and looked into the detective prince's eyes, softened by a warm glow. She gazed dreamily into his own; the same misty grey as hers.

"You're warm…" she said, resting her head on his shoulder. Her face was flush with excitement; his breath quickened, and his lips brushed her brow. Naoto lifted her head and they kissed. Their lips locked and they drew closer, as if bonding into one.

After some time they parted, still exhilarated from the heat. Naoto and Souji lay side by side wrapped in each other's arms.

"I love you" said Naoto.

"I love you too."

The couple fell asleep just like that, only to see each-other in their dreams.


	6. Chapter 6

_The air felt strange, and Naoto had the distinct impression that the room was moving; she found herself laying her head on Souji's lap as he sat wide awake, gently stroking her hair. She stirred, and lifted her head to look around; this was the Velvet Room._

"_This place…" muttered Souji, "never thought I'd come back here." He looked to Naoto, who seemed bewildered, and placed a hand on her lap, "Don't be afraid; we're fast asleep in the real world."_

"_I'm not afraid!" said Naoto. "I-I just find it strange that I keep having lucid dreams about this place in particular… that's all." She got up and examined the room, running her fingers along the velvet lining, inspecting the wine glasses nestled carefully in the cupboard, and peering over to the table where the hook-nosed man had sat before; on the table lay a single card face-down, which felt warm to the touch. Naoto looked her card in the face: Fortune; she felt the pulse of power coursing through her veins, dynamic and thrilling. The world was alive! She was but a single node in a matrix of millions of millions; yet not like another grain in a pile of sand; she was a vital cog in the world machine. _

"Naoto!" Souji said; she was trembling. "Naoto wake up!" Her vision slowly came into focus; she lay on Souji's bed, drenched in a cold sweat, and Souji was shaking her awake.

"Huh? Souji, what?" she grumbled, but felt something in her hand; it was that card, Fortune. Their eyes met through the card: "…So it wasn't just a dream."

Souji held Naoto close to him; her head settling naturally into her nook. "Remember back then at our headquarters, when we couldn't figure out why my shadow never appeared? I think that room had something to do with it." He scratched his head "Although I still don't understand it." Sensing the gears in her head whirring, he let her down to think.

"I see… so there's an underside to everything we can't see, and neither can we expect to completely understand or even know of every individual phenomenon."

'Regardless," she said, holding up the card "this has given me a lot to think about concerning the case."

A dusty hotel room overlooked a tropical beach. Thick, but tattered curtains let some scattered sunlight pass over piles of books and dated magazines. Pin-ups of scantily clad babes covered much of the faded wallpaper, and some of the bed. An unusually large TV set loomed over the space, and suddenly it went static. From the TV a tall man in a black trench dove onto the bed, rolling into a crouch and aiming a long-barreled magnum at the door. Alcee twirled it around his finger and slipped it into a holster at his thigh.

"Still got it" he said, winking at a poster.

He opened the curtains to let in the sun, and then plopped down on the bed; travel through the TV world was exhausting, but at least it was less of a hassle than air travel. Letting out a heavy sigh of relief, he groped around in his pocket for a particular cell phone, and called a certain Mitsuru Kirijo, head of Kirijo group and owner of this remote Pacific island. After a couple rings she picked up.

"Ah, Alcee… It's been a while" said Mitsuru. "Interested in restocking your suppression pills I presume?"

"Ah, Mitsy-chan you read me like a book!" said Alcee 'But I might have some ulterior motives for seeing you as well."

"Very well, the usual for our rendezvous then?"

"Ça a l'air bien."

"Vous y voir"

Alcee closed the phone and stretched his limbs out. Dearly he wished he didn't have to keep making these trips, no matter how useful his ability was to him. The suppressants were necessary just to keep Proteus, his Persona, from killing him. He was one of those unfortunate souls artificially awakened to their Persona by Kirijo group's experiments… the heartless bastards. If it wasn't for the pity of that Kirijo's son and later his granddaughter Mitsuru, he would've died along ago. Not that he had long to live anyways, considering the lethality of the suppressants themselves; the rest of the children had all passed on as far as Alcee knew.

He got up and rummaged around in his nightstand, eventually extracting a photograph; it was of him as a child with Shirogane-sama, the only memento he had of the man who had rescued him from that place. Under the bed was some wine which he fished out; he uncorked it held it and the photo aloft.

"To you, Gramps" said Alcee, taking a swig of wine, "and to the Shirogane name." He took another swig, and placed the photo in his pocket and the wine on the table before sweeping over to the closet to get a duster; he would need this place looking presentable for Lady Kirijo.

She arrived at the usual midnight hour, dressed as an executive and bearing a briefcase; bowing before letting Alcee take her coat.

"I hope I'm not late" said Mitsuru "board meetings can be rather tedious."

"And I imagine sneaking out for a midnight rendezvous with a dashing young rogue can't be good for your marriage" said Alcee.

"Excuse me?! Hideki knows that I… well," Mitsuru retorted, as Alcee gave her a penetrating gaze, "well he doesn't know much of anything about me!"

"There, there" said Alcee, placing an arm around her and leading her to the bed. "Arranged marriages aren't famous for their confidences, but at least you have me" he gave her a handkerchief to dab her eyes with, which she politely declined.

"I'm fine" said Mitsuru, "It's you that concerns me." She opened the briefcase and handed Alcee several large bottles of icy blue pills "that should suffice for a couple months."

"Merci beaucoup" said Alcee, tucking them into his coat. "Mitsuru, if I may ask you another favor?"

"You may" said Mitsuru.

"This world" he said, indicating the TV "that I travel through… Do you have the ability to monitor it?"

Mitsuru considered for a moment. "I could look into it… it is known that some with the potential develop Personas with such abilities, but I couldn't tell you whether or not the same ability applies within the TV." She brushed her hair aside, "Of course, I have full confidence that it is possible." Just then there was thunder, and a heavy rain pounded the roof.

"Ah" said Alcee, smiling, "this reminds me of a story I once read from my native New Orleans."

"Which one was that?" asked Mitsuru.

"_The Storm_ by Kate Chopin" said Alcee, brushing back his long, lustrous hair "A good experience if I do say so myself" he looked Mitsuru right in the eye.

But her phone went off at that moment. She pried Alcee's arm from her shoulder and stood up: "I apologize, but I have important matters to attend to."

"But Madam!" started Alcee, grabbing her hands "You shouldn't rush off so blindly into this din!"

Mitsuru shook him off and left him grasping air. She got to the door before saying "Sorry midnight rider, but I've read _The Storm_."


End file.
